Jamie Campbell
|derived =Hit Points: 155→285→335 |tag skills = |perks = |level =4→22→37 (PC level x 0.75) |baseid = xx053e41|refid = xx053e42|actor = Isobela Georgiadou Carley Wren Jessica Kind}}Jamie Campbell is a tomboyish Vault-Ball player on the Vault Barbarians team in Vault 18. Along with her brother Eric, she is a potential Companion in Fallout: New California. Jamie is soon going to be replaced with a new companion in later versions of Fallout: New California. Background Jamie and her brother Eric were children of the Exodite Orian Tribe, the same Tribe the Player Character and their siblings are from. When the Orian were attacked and vanished, Jamie and Eric, the oldest of the children, formed a close bond and cared for their younger cousins until they were found by the Wasteland Scouts. Raised in Vault 18 like the other Tribal children, Jamie and Eric grew closer, eventually forming a potentially incestuous relationship with one another, drawing much rumor and gossip from the other Vault Residents. As a child, Jamie was interested in Science, serving as a student under Dr. Rossman, until a mysterious package of biomatter was delivered at the Vault door and, after study, began to grow as a biomass organism similar to the Master. While the creature was exterminated with no harm to Vault Residents, Jamie was so terrified by the incident she swore off science forever. She still retains a technical mind, however, being a talented mechanic and occasionally dropping scientific terms in her blunt conversation. According to a possible Athlete dialogue option, the Player Character beat her up in their childhood, something she reciprocated. Jamie would grow up into a Tomboyish and Aggressive young woman, playing for the Vault Barbarians along with her brother and Johnny Matheson.The night of the Player Character's big game, she is instead playing for Bragg's Patriots, subbing for a missing player. Interactions with the Player Character Prologue Path of the Warrior Jamie can be found in the Vault Gym, relaxing on a bench. She will congratulate the player and invite them to a party with her and Eric. The player can inquire into their supposed incestuous relationship, starting the quest Put A Ring On It and can be seduced into breaking up with Eric with a Charisma check of 5 by either a male or female character. She will tell the player she will drop by their room for drinks and a talk later, and cannot be encountered again in the prologue. Path of the Scientist After the player is injured by Johnny Matheson, Jamie and Terra Mayson take them to the Vault Clinic and get Dr. Rossman to help treat them. She can be found in the Atrium diner, and will joke about the incident. A player can pass a Perception 7 and Endurance 8 check to learn she is attracted to them, but cannot initiate Put A Ring on It. The Calm Before the Storm... During the Vault Patriot's Revolution, Jaime, in a drunken state, is present when Bragg and the patriots sabotage the Transformers in the Upper Apartments, and overhears he and Chevy discussing the player character. Before she can warn the inhabitants in the Lower Apartments, she is caught up in the fighting in the Upper Apartments. If Jamie was seduced by the player, she is killed by the collapse in the Lower Apartments while coming to visit the player's apartment. If Eric was seduced by a female player, Jamie will be killed by Patriots while searching for him in the Lower Apartments. Save The Vault Jamie, if alive, can be found in her and Eric's Apartment in the Upper Apartment, attempting to fix a broken service rifle, as she cannot fight due to recovering from drunkenness. After the Patriot attack is defeated, Eric will ask the player to check up on her. Path of the Warrior If the player strengthened the bond between her and Eric in Put A Ring On It, she and Eric can be convinced to join the player as companions. With Perception 7 the Player can determine she is hiding something and she will reveal that she learned of Bragg's plan to sabotage the Transformers. Path of the Scientist Jamie and Eric will accompany the player after they have obtained the Guardian of the Vault perk, which they will have to travel back to the upper apartments and speak to Jamie. You can tell her to leave with Eric or get them to come with you, Jamie will agree and will accompany you, Eric essentially follows her around. Inventory Weapon * Service Rifle Apparel * Vault-Ball Gear Gallery FNC Jamie Campbell Intro.png|Jamie in the introduction FNC Jamie Campbell Intro Helmetless.png|Introduction Jamie with no helmet, depicting her hair from Project Brazil 1.3.1 FNC Jamie Campbell 2281.png|Jamie's unfinished model depicting her in 2281. Depicting her Project Brazil 1.3.1 appearance. Category:Companions Category:Characters Category:Vault 18